


House of Stark

by boothangg



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Developing Relationship, M/M, knight!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boothangg/pseuds/boothangg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after Robert’s Rebellion, Anthony Stark, youngest brother of Eddard Stark, has to go down to the King’s Landing to maintain a Stark presence at the courts of the new king. Of course, Sir Stephen Rogers is coming with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting at AO3. Feedback is always welcome!  
> Also read on my tumblr: http://boothangg-g.tumblr.com/post/90597635793/house-of-stark-1-steve-tony-game-of-thrones

“Are you sure about this, Tony?” Catelyn Stark asked her brother-in-law, who was adjusting the saddle on his stallion, Jarvis. She stood next to her husband and Benjen with little Robb in her arms. Old Nan was a step behind them with Jon. A cold wind blew their hair away from their faces, and Robb shifted in his mother’s arms, trying to hide from the chill.

“I swear Ned, your squire doesn't know how to put a saddle without knotting up every –” Tony looked up from his crouch under his horse to the worried face of his sister-in-law. Even Ned’s usually stoic face showed some concern.

“We all know I have to leave, Cat,” said Tony, straightening from his uncomfortable position. “There has to be a Stark presence at the courts. You and Ned have Winterfell and Robb to take care of, and Ben’s busy with the Wall, so I’m the only one who can go.

“Besides,” he said, a rakish grin on his face, “I have Steve to take care of me.”

As if on cue, Sir Stephen Rogers rode up to the Starks and halted his horse next to Jarvis. “Milords, milady,” he said, once he’d gotten his feet back on the snowy grounds of Winterfell, and bowed to them in turn. He had been knighted shortly after the War of the Usurper for his great valor and bravery during battle and for saving many lives – especially Tony’s.

Steve had once been an orphan from an impoverished village in Riverrun. But that all changed during the War.

“The horses and wagons are ready, sir,” he told Tony. “And Lady Pepper says all the supplies have been counted and recorded.” Lady Pepper was the eldest daughter of one of the bannermen of the House Stark. She had been originally intended to be Catelyn’s lady-in-waiting, but she soon proved to be an indispensable asset for Catelyn’s brother-in-law instead. She was now to be Tony’s head of staff once they arrived at the Red Keep.

“And sir, you forgot this,” Steve said, and handed him the red and gold helmet Tony had designed and fashioned himself.

“I didn’t _forget_ ,” Tony protested. “It was simply… _misplaced_.”

“Of course,” Steve replied, a smile twitching at his lips.

“Don’t worry,” Tony said when he saw Catelyn frowning again. “The Southern sun will suit me. The parties, tourneys, and drunken revelry…Not to mention the Southern wenches.” He said the last bit with an exaggerated leer.

“Tony!” Catelyn scolded, and covered Robb’s ears.

“Ah, he’s too young to understand,” Tony said, smirking. Benjen let out a chuckle, and Catelyn halfheartedly glared at Tony, but her face soon softened into a smile. “Aren’t you, Robb?” The boy, who was just growing out of his toddler years, giggled and reached his stubby little arms up towards his favorite uncle. Tony grinned and tousled the boy’s red hair.

“You be good,” he told his nephew. He took a step towards his bastard nephew. “You too,” he said to Jon.

“Unc Ton!” Jon exclaimed. Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Benjen snorted. “That list is depressingly short,” he said. Tony rolled his eyes and punched his brother’s arm, but didn’t deny his claim.

“Stay safe,” Eddard told his youngest brother and clasped his arm. “Winter is coming.”

“So it is,” Tony said, and returned the gesture. With a final nod and wave farewell, Tony mounted his horse.

“Ready?” Steve asked him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Tony kicked his heels against Jarvis and started along the weathered road at a light gallop. Steve followed closely behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this perfect art: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m18ck12TaJ1qegasto1_500.jpg


End file.
